


It's Catching

by Scrunchles



Series: Disease [3]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Speeding Bullet (Team Fortress 2), adult themes but no bing bang, ncsfw, so much sap i cant even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 01:16:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1586318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrunchles/pseuds/Scrunchles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scout hadn’t said anything about that night, but Sniper could tell he thought about it.  His role as Scout’s lover had somehow turned from being a caregiver, someone who was pleased with pleasing to being cared for in fairly equal proportion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Catching

**Author's Note:**

> A request for Sniper/Scout from ladderladder that turned into a continuation of the previous bit.

Scout hadn’t said anything about that night, but Sniper could tell he thought about it.  He would catch the kid glancing at him during the day, or he would be more affectionate during their nights together.

His role as Scout’s lover had somehow turned from being a caregiver, someone who was pleased with pleasing to being cared for in fairly equal proportion.

Scout didn’t just bust in and demand sexual favors like he used to—well, he still did, but it seemed to be on a, “and then I’ll return the favor and we’ll cuddle” basis.  Which was different, but nice.

He wasn’t sure if he even wanted to talk about it by the time the boy actually did bring it up.

“Hey, about the…  _thing_.”  Scout gestured to him vaguely one night, both tired and happy beneath a cloud of afterglow and post-coitus cigarette smoke.

Sniper glanced at Scout, cigarette hanging lazily from his lips.  “Thing?”

“Yeah, the thing with the… uh…”  he looked like he didn’t know how to phrase it exactly, and then, “you cried.”

Sniper groaned and reached over to stub out his cigarette in his ashtray.  Well, his mood was ruined. 

“No, no, hey, hear me out, man!”  Scout clambered on top of Sniper and grabbed his head, forcing him to be eye to eye and nose to nose with him.  “You said you loved me.”

He did.  Sniper knew that he wouldn’t have done half of the things he’d done with Scout if he didn’t.  He’d known it since he’d first drunkenly assented to giving the kid a quick blowjob, and every time since, he’d just… known.  This was the man he wanted, the one that made him feel all wobbly and fuzzy and who kept him up all night with stories of (probably) false adventures in the cryptically dangerous streets of Boston.

“I mean, you said it…” Scout’s resolve seemed to falter, like he was beginning to draw a line between them fucking and Sniper saying that he loved him.  Like he’d done one because of the other and Sniper knew that his line was going the wrong fucking direction.

“Scout.”  Sniper tugged the boy back down against his chest when he started to pull back and buried a hand in his short hair.  “I didn’t say that I loved you just because we were makin’…” he didn’t want to say love, that sounded too sappy.  He didn’t want to say “the beast with two backs” because that would just make light of things.  “Point is, I didn’t do it _because_  we were in the middle of having a screw.  Alright?”

Scout’s brow furrowed, and Sniper had no doubts that the boy thought he was laying atop a mind reader.

“I do this… all of this.”  He gestured around to their clothes, to the lubricant and (never used, but still there) condoms on the night stand; to the rope hanging on the back of the door for “hiking” if anyone asked, and for Scout if  _he_  asked; to the messed bed, and the empty beer cans in the corner; to their naked bodies pressed together.

“I do all of this for you, love.”  Sniper said, rather low and soft.  “ _Because_  I love you.”

Scout stared at him, his mouth trying to work, but nothing quite coming out.

“That is  _the_  faggiest  _shit_  I have  _ever_  heard.”  Scout laughed, but his mouth split into a grin, and he leaned down to kiss Sniper.

The man chuckled into the press of their lips, and his hand shifted to stroke the nape of Scout’s neck.

The younger man licked his lips as he pulled away, and hugged Sniper’s extended arm, pressing a chaste peck to the inside of his elbow.

“I love you too.”


End file.
